headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game idea/TUM's head soccer 2
Hello welcome to my 2nd head soccer. This head soccer works similar to the characters with a power activate, air shot, and ground shot. Other than that, lets get started!!! Version 1.0 12 characters 1. Poland Poland is the first character in the game, he plays very offensively and most likely you will win against him first try because he keeps making own goals. Appearance Poland looks very similar to Robert Lewandowski with black hair, white skin, a smiling facial expression and brown eyes. When he activates his power he will jump into the air and try to kick you. Air Shot (Soccer Jump Shot) Poland's air shot is very simple and easy to counter. He will teleport to his goal, dribble the ball to the middle of the field, jump up and shoot the ball diagonally into the goal. Ground Shot (Bicycle Kick Shot) Poland's ground shot is very bad as it is mostly blocked by CPU's. He will pick up the ball and throw it up into the air. Then, he will jump up and do a bicycle kick and shoot the ball into the net. Costume Poland wears a FC Bayern Munich jersey, it has no buffs or debuffs. Unlock Download the game 2. Honduras Honduras is now the 2nd character of the game. He has a very defensive playing style but will go offensively and and still make a lot of own goals. Appearance Honduras will have brown skin and brown hair with brown eyes and a basic nose. When he activates his power, he will take out a ceremonial Aztec sacrifice knife and try to slice you. Air Shot (Sacrifice Shot) Honduras will charge at the opponent with the ball and tackle him. Then, the player will be shown being sacrificed to the gods. He will the kill the opponent and launch a blue beam out of the knife he kills the opponent with containing the ball into the net Ground Shot (Sun God Shot) In Honduras' ground shot, he will charge at the opponent with a knife again, but if he gets to the opponent, he will not kill him, instead, he will toss is knife away. This angers the sun god of Aztec mythology, Huitzilopotchli, and the stadium will become completely dark and no one, including Honduras can see the ball, meaning that it is hard for both the opponent and you to score. This power shot is okay, but not really useful for Honduras. Costume Honduras' costume is a jaguar warrior costume, it gives Honduras extra speed, but doesn't really do much otherwise. Unlock Beat 12 characters in the arcade. 3. Madagascar Madagascar is the 3rd character in the game and can play somewhat well, but will trip up sometimes and make own goals Appearance Madagascar will have black skin, red lips, and is bald with stubble's on his head, and side of his face. When he activates his power, he will jump into a safari car and try to run you over. Air Shot (Lion Pounce Shot) The Stubble's on Madagascar's face will become long brown hair, and his facial expression will become like a lions and his face will look like a lions. His body wil turn into a lions, and he will pounce into the goal. Ground Shot (Great Safari Shot) Madagascar will be in a safari car and will drive into the goal. Costume Madagascar's costume is the safari hat costume, it doesn't do anything Unlock Beat 12 characters in the arcade without dash 4. Indonesia TBA Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:The update master Category:Expanding article